


Only Time Will Tell

by Preath_2317



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preath_2317/pseuds/Preath_2317
Summary: Tobin has feelings for a teammate, with the help of her friends will she be able to finally admit her feelings. Will it all work out or will Tobin be left heartbroken?





	1. The Start of Admitting Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A/N First time writing in a while and first time writing for the fandom. I love PREATH and have wanted to get back into writing. So why not for one of my OTPs. Please be gentle! *haha* 
> 
> Any comments and reviews would be gratefully appreciated! Hope you guys like it! If i get enough reviews I'll continue with the story. I hope you guys enjoy! :)

(Portland)  
Tobin was currently packing to head to camp for the National Team *Road To France* games. She was really looking forward to be back with the team and her close friends. Tobin always feels so honoured whenever she gets a call up for the team and she always strives to do her best, to show Jill why she deserves her place in the team.  
Her flight wasn’t due to leave for a few hours and she was planning on catching a flight with a few of her Portland teammates. Tobin closed her suitcase, she decided on an outfit to wear to the airport. She ended up deciding to wear a tshirt, with a pair of her comfiest sweats and one of her trusty snapbacks. Tobin was trying to find a pair of shoes to wear, when her phone started to ring.

She grabbed her phone from the side and saw *SONNY* flash on the screen, Emily Sonnett was a long time friend and teammate of Tobins. Tobin answered the call and brought the phone to her ear whilst navigating her apartment to try and find her shoes.  
“Hey Sonny” Tobin casually answered.

“TOBIN! Dude!”, Emily partially screamed into the phone. Tobin moved the phone away from her ear for a second to save her hearing, “What is taking you so long, we are meant to be meeting up soon to get a bite to eat before we go the airport?!”.

“Dude, we have ages before the flight leaves, plus you and Linds live like 5 minutes away so chill! Just because you are still in the honeymoon phase on your relationship with Kels and its been like 5 minutes since you spoke to her and you are getting all excited about seeing her” Tobin chuckled as she could literally feel Emily glaring at her through the phone.

“So what if I am excited about seeing her, when you finally pluck up the courage to hold a conversation with your girl without you sounding like a fool, you’ll know how it is being in love” Emily wittingly replied.

“First of all, she’s not my girl” Tobin paused to her Lindsey in the background shout *YET* Tobin rolled her eyes and then continued “And second I can totally hold down a normal conversation with her” Tobin said not even convincing herself with that statement. “Plus isn’t it a bit early to be talk about love”. 

Emily scoffed “Please Tobin, I still remember last camp when she asked you if you wanted to sit with her at lunch and you got all fluste…” Tobin cut in “I totally did not get all flustered, it’s just she’s so sweet and totally has no idea how beautiful she really is” Tobin heard an *aww* from her Portland teammates but still continued to talk “I just want a chance but I don’t think I deserve someone like her” Tobin finished totally not being able to believe she was just that open. Normally one to hide her feelings. 

Tobin heard rustling on the phone waiting for what her friends were going to say when she spotted a pair of her sneakers next to the sofa, and next thing she heard was Lindsey on loud speaker, “Tobin, listen to me, you are 100% the most caring and thoughtful person I have ever met and anyone would be lucky to have you, you just need to take a leap and be brave. Me and Em will totally be here for you 100% to help you get your girl”. 

Tobin smiled, she loved how her friends would always be there for her. “Thanks guys! I guess I should tell her how I feel and even if she doesn’t feel the same way then I know where I stand right?” Both her friends replied “right!” 

Emily finally took back the phone “Anyways back to more pressing issues, I need food like ASAP so get dressed and meet us at the café down the street from yours in 10 minutes!”  
Tobin replied “Ok fine! Jeez!, I’ll see you soon, and thanks again!”

“Yeah I know! I’m amazing….” There was a pause before she continued “And I guess Lindsey is too” Tobin chuckled at how ridiculous her teammates were. “OW! No hitting! I don’t want to be all bruised before I see Kelley! Right 10 minutes Tobin! Byee” Emily screamed with a little “Bye Tobin!” from Lindsey before the call ended! 

Tobin stood up and pocketed her phone before quickly checking herself and she exited her apartment, locking the door and making her way to the coffee shop. All the time she was feeling a little nervous about finally speaking to the girl she had feeling and telling her the truth. Tobin left the café around 30 minutes later, after more reassuring words from her friends she headed back to her apartment to grab her suitcase before driving to her friends to pick them up the take them to the airport. 

They all boarded the plane not too long later, a smile came across Tobin’s face, soon she’d be in the same vicinity as the women she’s got feelings for.  
But it was time, Tobin was going to be brave. 

“Time for me to tell Christen how I feel” Tobin whispered as she got settled in for the flight.  
Only time would tell how this would work out.

It’s now or never.


	2. Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin finds out who her roommate is for the camp and its left her questioning what to do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N.  
> Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story!

A few hours later Tobin, Emily and Lindsey were off of the flight and finally in Denver, Colorado. They climbed into the taxi to head to the hotel which would be their temporary home for the short time they were here for the game against Australia. 

It took the trio around 30 minutes to get to the hotel, where they met a few of their other teammates in the lobby. Tobin was saying hello and giving hugs to everyone when she was quickly was surrounded by a hug and met with a loud “HARRY” when she walked in. Tobin chuckled and instantly knew who it was. This was one of her best friends Allie who gave her this welcome.

“Hey Harry!” Tobin equally as happy to see her friend replied and gave a hug back. When breaking apart from the hug, Tobin quickly glanced around to see if the one person she wanted to see and speak to was there, but tried not to look to disappointed when she couldn’t find her in the small group that was gathered there.  
Allie (knowing her friend, and as one of the first people told about Tobin’s feelings for Christen), caught the brief look of sadness come across her friends face before it quickly reverted back to Tobin’s cool and calm face she wore most of the time. 

Allie whispered into Tobin’s ear “Don’t look so sad Harry, she’s already here she just went to take her stuff to her room before everyone else got here, you’ll see your girl soon” Allie ended it with a quick wink and nudge before strolling off to greet her other friend Ashlyn. 

Tobin shook her head, her friends were silly like Tobin hadn’t even admitted the way she feels to the one person who needed to hear it the most and her friends were already acting like they were together. Tobin loved how supportive they all were because it really helped. Tobin wondered which one of them she would be rooming with this camp, hoping she got someone chill like Ashlyn or Alex.

Tobin pulled out her phone to a text from her mom.

*TEXT MESSAGE FROM MOM*  
Hey sweetie! Good luck tonight, we will all be cheering you on and I’ll call you a bit later on! We love you! 

Tobin replied to her mom and was slowly walking around not paying when all of sudden she collided with someone. Her phone fell to the ground and the other person also dropped their phone. Tobin reached for her without glance up to see who the other person was and started to apologise  
“OMG I am so sorry! That’s what I get for not paying atten…..” Tobin finally glanced up and suddenly her mouth went dry. It was Christen. Tobin wondered how she was able to keep her feelings hidden for so long when Christen managed to look so beautiful without trying. Tobin feeling like she had started at Christen for too long and making Christen uncomfortable quickly continued speaking.

“Christen! Hey! How are you? I’m sorry about bumping in to you” Tobin chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. Feeling it heat up under her touch.  
“Hey Tobin, I am good. No don’t apologise I am as much to blame for our collision too. Guess that’s what we get for texting and walking ey?” Christen replied with the biggest smile possible and Tobin swear she could never be sad again when she was looking at that smile.

“Yeah haha! I guess it is! Still I’m sorry, you looking forward to the game?” Tobin shifted the conversation to stop herself from just standing there and admiring the girls smile.   
“I am, I always get dead pumped before a game and I know I’ll have to do a quick meditation before the game to ground myself and get myself focused you know” Christen admitted, a tiny hint of blush ghosting her cheeks. 

“I get that, no matter how many times we play for the team. It always feel like its your first game and some of the nerves come flooding back but you are an amazing player Christen never doubt your abilities” Tobin replied genuinely, hoping to ease Christens nerves a little.

“Exactly, thanks Tobin that surprisingly calmed me a lot,” Christen smiled at Tobin before continuing “Guess bumping into you just know turned out to be a happy accident huh? ” Christen followed up with a quick wink and a chuckle.   
Tobin had to inhale a sharp breath to calm her heartbeat and collect herself before she replied “Anytime and yeah I guess it was” Tobin acted as cool as she could. Both of them stood there for a few minutes before Christen glanced over Tobin’s shoulder quickly before bringing her focus back to Tobin.

“Guess who I know who to come to when my heads full of thoughts and I can’t sleep huh?” Christen stated before realising what she had said. Tobin felt a bit confused, why would she come to Tobin? Surely her roommate would which was normally JJ would be able to help her when she can’t sleep? Tobin quickly brought her attention back to Christen when she realised Christen was speaking to her again.   
“Anyways I catch you in a bit Tobin, Julie’s just arrived and I am going to say hi” Christen warmly smiled and Tobin replied as she walked away “For sure, catch you later Christen”. 

Tobin watched her walk over to the other side of the room before she walked back to suitcase and she was met with her friends all staring at her. She felt their stares and spoke “What you guys?”.

“Look like you and your girl were getting awfully cosy” Allie whispered and threw her arm over Tobin’s shoulder.

“We both weren’t paying attention and walked into each other, the rest was just purely friendly. Asking each other how we were and that, how is that getting cosy?” Tobin rolled her eyes and she finished.

“Well when you are both blushing and looking at each other with heart eyes, how is it not?” Emily chimed in. 

“You guys are silly” Tobin chuckled and grabbed her suitcase before heading to Dawn to find out her roommate for this tour.

“Hey Dawn” Tobin planted her suitcase at her feet as she greeted the trainer.

“Tobin, good to see you! Hope you are ready to work hard?” Dawn always the one for being professional and by the rules said. 

“Always” Tobin replied back “Which room am I in? Am I with Emily again? No no it’s probably Lindsey right? Sorry I should of just asked them for the room number” Tobin didn’t mind rooming with either because everyone in the team was completely focused and understood what preparations each player made before the games and they all supported each other with them. 

Tobin began to walk away before she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back before Dawn said “Tobin you aren’t with either Lindsey or Emily this time. Jill thought it’d be good for bonding if we mixed it up this time and gave everyone someone new to room with”.  
Tobin was shocked for a second, but then quickly nodded in understanding “Ok so who am I with?”  
Dawn scanned the chart and found Tobin’s room number and roommate.

“This camp you rooming with Christen and you are in room 341” Dawn casually stated and walked off to tell the other players their information. Completely unphased by the shocked look on Tobin’s face.

Tobin couldn’t believe it. Her roommate was Christen. The same Christen she was planning on admitting her feelings for. Tobin was of course happy she would get to spend time with Christen and get to know her some more but if she admitted her feelings and Christen didn’t feel the same it would sure make their time rooming together for the rest of the camp, so awkward.

Tobin was unsure what to do, admit her feelings or keep them hidden for that bit longer. Easy decision right? 

Ha! Tobin wished it was that simple.


	3. A Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment between roommates. Will feelings be revealed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not end how I thought it would when I started it and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Feedback is always welcome and I hope you guys like it :)

Tobin stood there for a few minutes, before she made her way to the elevator.   
She pressed the button to her floor pulling her phone out to browse for a few minutes for her short ride in the elevator, and just as the doors were about to close, Tobin’s attention was brought to the fact they suddenly opened back up and as she looked up she was greeted by a slightly out of breathe Christen who stepped into the elevator and stood next to Tobin. 

The doors then closed and there was a brief moment where neither girl spoke. Then Christen pulled her hand from her side and held it towards Tobin as she finally broke the silence. 

“Hello again, Dawn just told me she forgot to give you a key for the room and I was just heading up to do some Yoga before we go to the meeting anyways, so I figured since we were roommates I’d bring the key to you. Nearly didn’t catch you though. You were in a world of your own” Tobin chuckled slighty as she grabbed the key Christen was presenting to her.

Tobin cleared her throat “Erm haha… Thanks. I was just caught up in my thoughts I guess sorry I didn’t hear you” 

“Its ok, just wanted to make sure you didn’t get up to the room before you realized you couldn’t get in. Especially after you been stuck on a plane for the past few hours” Christen replied and their conversation was interrupted by the elevator pinging and announcing they had arrived at their floor. Tobin allowed Christen to exit first, as she wasn’t sure if her legs wouldn’t betray her. She didn’t know how Christen had this effect on her. 

Tobin signed quietly with relief that they when she walked out of the elevator and followed Christen down the hall to their room. She could do this. Its just Christen, sweet and thoughtful Christen. Tobin soon realised as they reached their door that she had spoke and Christen was looking back at her to check she was there.

“Thanks again. I really appreciate it, yeah I just want to lie down for a little before the meeting. I am achy all over” Tobin smiled and made her way through the door that Christen was holding open for her. Tobin was greeted by two double beds, always thankful that she would have so much room to spread out on. Tobin pulled her suitcases to the bed that was figured was hers because other had Christens suitcases and a few clothes neatly folded out on the edge of the bed. 

“Well I’ll try not to bother you too much whilst I do my Yoga, I am just going to go get changed and get started. I hope you manage to get some rest” Christen smiled and headed towards the bathroom. 

Tobin heard the lock click before she sat on the edge of the bed, momentarily staring at the bathroom door. Then she stood up and made her way to her small bag she had been carrying on her shoulder to pull out some shorts and a tank top for her to rest in because they were much more comfortable. She was soon changed and made her way to her bed and laid down on it. She soon started to drift off, not bothering to fight sleep as she knew it would do her some good. 

Tobin was woken up however long later when she heard a slight shuffling, and she slowly blinked as she opened her eyes. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.   
Tobin’s mouth went dry and she couldn’t stop herself from staring. 

There was Christen.

Perfectly innocent Christen.

Doing some completely innocent yoga pose but that didn’t stop it effecting the Tobin the way it was right now. Christen was completely oblivious to the fact her roommate was now awake and staring and staring at her. Tobin continued to swear and slowly licked her lips, swallowing but not feeling like she could as she watched a single bead of sweat fall slowly down Christens neck. 

Christen continued her session and she moved into the next pose, unfortunately the next pose didn’t help Tobin’s situation anymore as Tobin swears all the air was sucked out of the room, when Christen thrust her chest in Tobin’s direction. Tobin blinked and could swear she was dreaming, but no matter how much she blinked nothing was stopping the scene in front of her from stopping and Tobin couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for hoping that wouldn’t end whilst feeling guilty for the way she was staring. Christen was just so beautiful she couldn’t help it. 

Christen must of finally sensed Tobin’s eyes on her and she flicked her head up mid pose to look Tobin straight in the eyes and they both just stared at each other for a moment before Tobin finally pulled herself to look away. Even though she was pretty sure she could watch Christen all day if she could. 

Christen’s voice filled the quiet room as she spoke “Hey, did I wake you?” as she said this is changed her pose again and she was soon sat facing Tobin with her legs crossed underneath her. Tobin was grateful that Christen seemed to of not noticed the effect she was having on Tobin and Tobin was happy to of not made things awkward between the two of them. 

Tobin pulled her body up and shuffled so she was too sat up on her bed and she was internally wishing her heart would slow down. She finally trusted her voice and replied to Christen “No, no you didn’t wake me, did I interrupt you. Feel free to continue.” Tobin didn’t know if she fully meant she wanted Christen to continue because she didn’t know if she would be able to stay in room if that was the case. 

Christen lightly shook her head and began to roll up her yoga mat whilst speaking “I’m glad I didn’t wake you, I came out from changing and you were already fast off. You looked so cute, I tried my best not to disturb you” Christen stopped herself and blushed slightly at that last part of her sentence. She stood up and walked over to place her yoga mat at the foot of her bed. 

Tobin on the other hand couldn’t believe what she heard. Christen. Just. Called. Me. Cute. Wait! Pay attention Tobin, you idiot. She’s talking to you. 

“I’m glad you are awake though because we don’t have long before we need to head to the meeting and I didn’t want to leave without you”. Christen finished her sentence by sitting down on her bed opposite Tobin. Tobin having to make sure to maintain eye contact with the brunette because anywhere else on the brunette who was still showing so much skin may be too much for Tobin to handle at this close proximity. Tobin looked Christen straight in the eye as she spoke. 

“You could have headed down without me, its fine” Tobin smiled politely. Tobin swung her legs to finely bring herself out of the very comfy bed before headed past Christen to her suitcase.

Christen sweetly smiled and watched Tobin for a few seconds before copying her actions and heading to her own suitcase. Christen then spoke again and said “Now Tobin, what kind of roommate would I be if I left you to walk down by yourself?” 

Tobin heart swelled at Christens words before she had to stop herself from falling when the brunette in question through a wink in her direction. 

Tobin blushed a little bit before distracting herself and grabbed a change of clothes out of her suitcase. She glanced over to see Christen doing the same. Tobin collected her thoughts and move up back towards her bed before she replied acting as confident as she could “That is true, I wouldn’t want to get lost now without my guide to help me” Tobin feeling a sudden short burst of confidence gave the brunette a wink back. Tobin didn’t miss the way Christen blushed slightly as she stood up. 

Once again a brief silence came filled the room before Christen cleared her throat and said “Do you want to change in the bathroom or….?” Tobin shook her head before Christen could finish and replied “Its fine you go”.

“Ok, I’ll be quick and then we can head down yeah?” Christened question. 

Tobin nodded “Sure sounds good” 

“Great” Christen said and made her way to the bathroom. Soon locking the door behind her.

Tobin started to strip out of the clothes she was wearing and started to dress herself with the clothes she chose to switch into. She was pulling her t-shirt over her head when she felt some kind of resistance. 

Quickly realizing that her necklace was stuck somewhere. She huffed trying to prize the necklace from wherever it was caught however she just couldn’t seem to get free. 

Her ears were soon alerted to the sound of the lock to the bathroom being flicked open and then she swore she heard Christen deeply inhale from her place in the room. Christens voice then sounded out as she spoke “Are you ok there?” Christen chuckled slightly and Tobin noted how it seemed to get closer. Tobin was thankful that her face was covered because she could feel it getting hot. 

Tobin was by far unashamed of her body but she didn’t know how to behave when the women she had had a crushed on for the longest time was this close to her. 

“Yeah I mean, I think my necklace is caught on a button or something, do you mind…. Helping me out?” Tobin nervously laughed.  
“Of course, hold still” Christen softly replied. 

The next thing Tobin felt was a pair of hands grabbing at her shirt, trying to free the necklace from wherever it was stuck. Christens forearm was slightly pressed against the skin above Tobin’s chest, the skin not covered by her sports bra. The slight contact caused tiny shivers to shoot down Tobin’s spin. 

Christen spoke a few seconds later “Hold on one more second, I think…I’ve got it” and then Tobin’s shirt was free. Tobin continued to pull her shirt down but her movements were momentarily stilled when she saw how close Christen was and she noted Christens gaze was scanning her defined torso.

“Thanks” Tobin smiled and smirked slightly although Christen didn’t notice the smirk.

Christen soon broke her stare with Tobin’s abs and said “No problem” she then brought her eyes up and locked onto Tobin. 

Neither girl moved from their positions and continued to maintain eye contact for what felt like hours when it had just been a few minutes. Tobin didn’t realise she had started to lean in closer, as she locked her gaze onto the brunettes plump lips. Tobin couldn’t seem to stop herself. 

Tobin’s brain was literally screaming at her to stop but her body seemed to be calling the shots right now. Tobin was so close and Christen didn’t seem to be stopping her.   
Just as Tobin’s lips were about to make contact and Tobin’s true feelings be revealed to the other brunette, both girls jumped as “GUYS!” was loudly shouted through their hotel door by Kelley. Tobin quickly stepped back, leaving Christen in her previous position. Tobin pulled her shirt the rest of the way down before grabbing her phone and jacket. 

Christen suddenly seemed to snap back to reality and walked over to open the door. Revealing Kelley smiling widely at them both before she spoke again. “You guys are going to be late if you don’t hurry up now, you are lucky I am such a good friend and decided to check to see if you had left” Kelley looked at them both before she turned on her heels and headed down the hall to the elevator. 

Christen then turned and walked over and grabbed her own phone, not looking Tobin in the eyes just yet. Tobin stood there cursing herself and also slightly cursing Kelley for interrupting whatever was just about to happen. She was broken out her thoughts when the Christen spoke “Guess we better go, huh?” she walked and reopened the door again before making a move into the hallway. 

“Yeah we probably should” Tobin replied and walked to the door Christen held the door open for Tobin before closing the door behind them both when they were in the hall. Both girls started to walk to the elevator and Tobin stole quick glances at Christen waiting to see if she said anything about the moment the two just shared. But Christen was acting like nothing had happened. 

Tobin was now more confused than ever. She needed to speak to someone about this. Tobin was just hoping that she hadn’t ruined everything.


End file.
